


Selfish Machines

by thenewnationalanthem (moxielovesshipping)



Series: 10+ Chapter fics [4]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Annoyance, Anxiety, Anxiety Disorder, Biting, Commands, Crushes, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Embarrassment, Eskimo Kisses, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hair Washing, Happy Ending, Healthy Relationships, Holding Hands, Hugging, Interspecies Relationship(s), Kissing, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Relationship(s), Seduction, Separation Anxiety, Supportive Relationships, The Author Regrets Nothing, Youtuber!Jack, android!Mark, empowerment, new experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-10-29 05:42:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10847625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/thenewnationalanthem
Summary: "I've been saving myself for you.I've been saving myself for you.I waited my whole life for you,'cause I was saving myself for you."-Fast Times At Clairemont High by Pierce The Veil from the album Selfish Machines





	1. A Good Wife

**Author's Note:**

> Jack opens his first Google.

  
There the box was, resting in his living room as Séan sat at his dining room table biting his fingers nervously.

He had ordered a Google to help him to keep up with his busy life, but with it, came a bit more responsibility. Could he even manage it?

He took a deep breath and walked towards the box, kneeling to the ground to open it, when it sprung itself open. Séan's heart nearly exploded out of his chest as the robot stood lifelessly before him. It probably needed to be powered on...

But he had all day for that.

He poked and prodded the robot, taking note on how real it's skin felt under his soft hands. Blue eyes ran over it's face, and it was so...lifelike. A shiver ran down Séan's spine as he finally backed away. He'd open it later.

* * *

 

Mark waited and waited for his new user to finally power him on. He'd been running on autopilot since they packed him in that stupid box, and he really wanted to move around and get some fresh air. Plus, his user sounded kinda cute, and he wanted to get to know him better.  Had he already been activated at least once, he could have asked for special permissions, that way he could complete tasks, like powering on, automatically. Why the stranger had opened him but just left him didn't quite compute with him. He'd look up the definition of that emotion later.

Hours went by and still no user. Maybe he'd forgotten about Mark. Mark remained there lifeless until he heard soft feet hitting the carpet. Maybe his user had finally come back for him.

* * *

 

Séan had finally worked up the courage to power Google on but, where was the power button? _Reading the instructions would be smart, Séan._

  
He grumbled at his mind as he found a small book laying in the box next to one of Google's legs.

  
**Google Owner's Manual**

He flipped the book open and searched through it until he found the power on and programming process.

**To power on, just say: Okay, Google**

Jack took an inhale and a step back in case something went wrong, then read the manual like a script.

"Okay, Google."

* * *

 

 _Finally!_ Mark thought as he gears began to hum quietly, his brown eyes opening up wide to explore a whole new world.

"Hello user. To complete setup, please enter username. If you do not have an account, please say the name you would like to be associated with."

  
There was a silence as Mark recited his opening words, so he took this time to glance around the house. Then, he looked forward, meeting slightly off blue eyes that were staring right back at him.

"Uh...Jack, call me Jack." His user said, and Mark nodded.

"Okay, Jack. Searching databases for possible Jack's in Athlone, Ireland."

  
He was silent for a moment, accessing his core to find as much information as possible about his new user. It didn't take long though, as it seemed that his user was a celebrity.

"Found: Séan McLoughlin a.k.a Jacksepticeye. 27 years old. Residing in Athlone, Ireland. Over 15 million subscibers on popular video sharing site, YouTube."

Mark watched as Jack rubbed his neck nervously and smiled, turning beet red.

"Yeah, that'd be me. What do I call ye?"

"I am Google model 01001101011000010111001001101011," Mark recited, and he simulated a laugh when Jack's eyes bulged out. "But, you can call me Mark."

* * *

 

"Thank _jaysus_ because that's quite a mouthful." Séan laughed at him, extending his hand. "Ye wanna get outta the box?" He asked, and Mark nodded. He helped him out of it, ignoring the gentle hum coming from under Mark's skin, and then looked at him curiously.

"What can ye do?"

"Lots of things, Jack! I can complete simple tasks with the command, 'Okay, Google', like cooking, cleaning, shopping, and driving."

"So yer like a housewife?"

"Sort of. But, with special admin permissions, I can complete tasks autonomously, without needing your command. Would you like to enable admin permissions?"

A small holographic dialogue box emerged from Google's chest that gave Séan a yes or no option to enable the permissions. He didn't quite trust that Mark wouldn't malfunction yet, so he declined.

"Maybe later."

  
"Very well. What tasks would you like me to complete for you, Jack?"

"Erm, could ye go off visual cues? i kinda need to record videos fer now."

"Of course. Visual tasks allow me to expand my databases to better suit your needs."

  
Séan nodded as he found a sheet of paper and pen to scribble down some tasks he needed to be done as he recorded. He handed the paper to Mark and watched as he read it over.

"Is this all you require, Jack?"

Mark said, glancing up at him with big, coffee eyes. Séan's breath caught in his throat.

"Y-yeah I'll be recording still when you're done probably. Second door on the left. Let me know if you need me, okay Mark?"

Mark gave him a short mechanical nod and smile, walking off casually to the kitchen. Séan took deep breaths as he headed to his recording room, trying to ease the thoughts he just had about a fucking robot.


	2. A Good Husband

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark reassures Jack he's total husband material.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a cute moment between the two. This is gonna be a slow burn to a relationship though.

  
Mark finished the chores in no time, considering Jack didn't have many things, so he decided he'd go check on him in his recording studio. He recalled the directions in his database and went to knock on the door when he heard a yell.

"FOCK ME!" He heard Jack yell, and he simulated a small laugh. He wondered what Jack was up to, and figured Jack would forgive him if he walked in during his recording session.

"If ye liked it, PUNCH that like button IN the face...LIKE A BOSS! AND, HIGH FIVES ALL AROUND!"

Mark watched from the doorway as his new user made high five noises and laughed. He admired the twinkle in his eyes that wrinkled at the sides when he smiled. He thought it was...something. He'd find the word for it later. Ambrosial? Sure.

"-IN THE NEXT VIDEOOOOO!"

Jack squealed, and Mark couldn't help but simulate an echoing laugh. Jack turned around abruptly, blue eyes wild as he spotted Mark, grasping his chest.

"JESUS ye scared me!" Jack squealed, sliding his headphones off his head with a blush. "Ye done already?"

"You don't have many chores, Jack." Mark said with a smile, Jack rubbed his neck shyly and stood.

"True I guess...um. Do-Are you hungry? Do you _eat_?"

Mark shrugged, as he wasn't sure considering he was as new to this as his user. "Maybe? We can try."

  
Séan laughed quietly, and without thinking said "Okay, Google, how does sandwiches sound?"

* * *

"Accessing phonetic database...ˈsanˌ(d)wiCH is the correct pronunciation. Would you like the definition?"

"What?" Jack laughed, and Mark figured he had said it too quietly. Must be a problem with his wiring. He turned up his volume mechanics internally and opened his mouth again.

" **SAN(d)WICH IS THE CORRECT PRONUNCIATION. WOULD Y-** "

Soon he felt a soft hand cover his mouth, and he raised an eyebrow with confusion.

"Sorry, i forgot ye had an actual name Mark." Jack smiled at him as he let his mouth go. "I wasn't meanin' ta actually have ye look somethin' up." He smiled, and Mark's cheeks tinted themselves red.

Stupid human emotional sensory database.

"So...sandwiches?"

"Sure, Jack. We can make sandwiches."

* * *

  
As he put together some sandwiches and chips for them both, he had Mark set the table.

"Hey Mark sandwiches are- _holy hell!_ " Séan exclaimed as he stared at the beautifully set table. "I was meanin' fer ye to just push all th' papers to the side er somethin'." He blushed, but Mark gave him a weary look.

"Did I do something wrong, Jack?" He asks, and Séan waved him off.

"No, no. Jus', years of bein' alone ye forget what a proper table looks like." He smiles at Mark who finds it in himself to imitate a smile back.

* * *

 

"Why are you alone?" Mark asks after awhile. He was curious as to why Jack had ordered him in the first place.

"I dunno. I guess I haven't found the right...person to settle down with." He said with a blush. Mark wondered other things about his new user.

"Are you gay?" He asked, and Jack began to cough. Protocol told him to immediately go help him, but he paused when Jack started to laugh.

"I wouldn't say M'gay just...searchin'."

Mark analyzed Jack slowly, gauging his health and wellness stats. He couldn't find any illnesses apparent, so he searched for a remedy for what his system told him was emotional duress.

 _Compliments_. His database told him. _Compliments. Reassurance. Positive Physical contact_.

Mark could do those things. Well...imitate them.

"Hey Jack?"

  
"Yeah?" He said, mouth full of sandwich.

"I think you'd make a great husband...anyone would be lucky to have you."

* * *

 

"Thanks...I guess." Séan sighed. He appreciated the compliment, but he'd heard it all before. Plus, getting pity from a robot did _nothing_ for his self esteem.

"I mean it...well, i _wanna_ mean it. If i was human i would." Mark whispered as he took Séan's hand and made small circles, watching him carefully.

"Jeez if i didn't know any better i'd say ye were trynna hit on me." Séan chuckled, but Mark didn't respond with a loud laugh or a smile. He simply said...

"I mean it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next we get to spend the night with Jack and Mark ;-)


	3. Midnight Heartbeats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filler Filler~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just some cute nighttime shite. Keep in mind Mark was specially made for Jack, so....just remember that :3

  
"So do I have a room?" Mark asked as Jack pulled on his pajama pants and went to brush his teeth.

"Oh shite. I totally fergot about that." Jack said as he turned around and eyed Mark up and down. "I guess ye need clothes too huh?"

Mark gave him a shy smile and nodded as he sat down his toothbrush and sashayed out of the bathroom. Jack really was a cute user. Mark was glad Jack picked him to be his Google.

"Are ye listenin' to me?" Jack said, hair messy from moving around and eyebrows furrowed. "D'ya think these'll work till we can go out tomorrow and getcha clothes?  Er did ye come with clothes? Ye came with batteries..." Jack smirked and it was Mark's turn to frown.

"Batteries?"

"Y'know, like a kiddie toy?" Jack urged, and Mark thought hard, finally locating a file about children's toys. Child toys come with or without batteries.

He gave Jack a smile and nodded. "Oh! Yes, Jack. I found a file in my archives on childrens toys, and I now understand you were being facetious." Jack laughed and threw a shirt and pants at him, returning to the bathroom to rinse his mouth.

"Put yer clothes on. To answer yer question, ye can sleep in the bed with me? Unless, ye wanna take the couch..." Jack said, and Mark could hear the sadness in his voice. He shook his head slowly and gave Jack a reassuring wink.

"I'd love to sleep in the bed with you, Jack. My servers indicate you require constant reassurance, physical contact, and compliments to remedy your emotional distress."

* * *

 

  
"What emotion distress are ye referrin'-" Séan asks, emerging from the bathroom to see Mark in clothes that he probably shouldn't have given him. The shirt was hugged tight to his chest, outlining every muscle perfectly, and the pants...well he wouldn't mention that. "-ta."

"Are you okay, Jack?" Mark asks, staring at him carefully as he fixed his glasses and squinted his eyes. "You're emitting a large amounts of dopamine and testosterone, which my database tells me means you're-"

"I'm fine! M'fine." Séan smiles, not wanting Mark to finish that sentence or he might physically turn into a tomato.

"You don't look fine. Your blood is mostly flowing to your face and your-"

"Mark!" Séan squeals, and Mark stops immediately.

"Yes, Jack?"

"Just get in the bed." He sighs, and Mark nods and obliges.

* * *

  
Mark watches as Jack lays down, curling himself into a small ball on the far side of the bed. How was he supposed to reassure him with positive physical contact if he was so far away? This wouldn't do.

"Shut up."

"What?"

"Yer gears...that hummin'...i can hear yer thinkin'." Jack said, and Mark imitated a chuckle.

"I was wondering why you're so far away from me. Are you afraid of me, Jack?"

"What?" Jack asked, turning to face him with a cross look on his face. "No way M'just...not used to a roommate. Especially not one who shares a bed wit' me."

Mark squints at Jack, then huffs. He pulls Jack by his waist towards him, hearing the small yelp from his voice.

* * *

 

"What are ye doin'???"

"Cuddling you. I told you before, the only way I can remedy your ailment is with constant positive physical contact and reassurance."

"I don't have a fuckin'-"

"Jack, please. I am a computer. You cannot lie to me."

Séan sighs as he allows himself to be manhandled by a fucking robot. As much as he wanted to fight it, he found himself being lulled by the soft hum of Mark's motors. It almost sounded like a heartbeat. He didn't mind at all.

"Goodnight, Jack."

  
"Goodnight Mark."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow is a brand new day with a long chapter!!


	4. Morning Touches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack gets an...odd awakening, and Jack and Mark go out to find clothes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STEEEEEAAAMYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Sean woke up feeling...strange. He was laying comfortably, but he could hear a quiet hum around him, and he felt small touches to his bare skin. They felt like kisses but, he wasn't sure.

 

"Hmm...."

 

He wiggled to sit himself up with a yawn, opening up his eyes to investigate.

 

 

It was an understatement to say that Sean was stunned.

 

 

It would also be an understatement to say that Sean was aroused.

 

This...was bad.

 

"Mark!?!"

 

The android in question raised his head from under the sheet, innocence glimmering in his eyes. Sean took a sharp breath and closed his eyes. Oh yeah, this image was going to be a popular thought in the shower.

 

"What...are ye doin'?"

 

"Good morning, Jack!" Mark smiled at him, but never faltered from his spot in the bed. "As i was observing you sleeping last night, I measured your hormone levels, and my sensory receptors told me that you are chemically imbalanced." He said, sliding up to meet Sean's eyes evenly, which of course, were still closed. "That being said, I did some research on reasons for this, and found out that the source of your emotional distress may be sexual frustration." Mark adjusted himself on top of Sean, causing him to grip the sheets below him to stay grounded. "That, and the fact you kept saying 'Yes, Google' in your sleep, and I had to stop you before you fried my circuits." Sean groaned in embarrassment. He had been  _dreaming_ about the android. Mark brought him back from his derailing thoughts with another movement, and Sean exhaled again.

 

It was like Mark was  _trying_ to seduce him. Then again, he  _was_ under the covers kissing his hips like his life depended on it.

 

"Don't ye need admin permissions ta be doin' all this?" Sean asked, trying to find any way out of this...oddly comfortable situation.

* * *

 

"While I do need admin permissions to complete menial tasks and exit the home, my primary objective is to care for my user, as that is why you've purchased me. I can override restrictions and commands when my system alerts me that there is something upsetting or ailing you, emotionally or physically. That way, if you are ever in need of immediate assistance, I will be able to help you without permissions." Mark recalls, and Jack is blushing hard underneath him. That's such a weird body function, so Mark tries his best to mimic it. "Did you read your instruction manual, Jack?"

 

"Well..." He watches as Jack chews on his lip, and mimics that too. "I was goin' ta, but then I woke up to  _this._ " He said, and Mark sensed his discomfort.

 

"Would you like me to stop, Jack?"

 

He watched Jack's adams apple rise and fall as he swallowed, blue eyes darting back and forth as he contemplated an answer. Mark remained still, awaiting commands from his primary user.

 

"Okay, Google....continue." He croaked out, and Mark's body hummed happily as he leaned down to kiss Jack. In learning about his user's sexual frustration, he had done some automatic research on foreplay, kissing, and some other things he'd rather have not seen. Jack squealed in surprise, but allowed Mark entrance to his mouth with a few kitten licks. Mark's hands roamed up and down Jack's body, feeling every piece of velvety soft skin he could fine.

 

"Jack?" Mark asked, releasing the kiss to look at his user. His hair was messy from bedhead, and his lips were pink and plump from the kiss. He smiled at the blush on Jack's face as he breathed slow and spoke.

 

"Yeah?"

 

"You're..." Mark thought, scanning his archives for a word to describe Jack perfectly. "...Ambrosial." He'd decided on, smiling down at Jack.

 

Jack smiled back, but Mark could tell it was off. He'd have to find a word for that too.

 

"You look...despondent. Is there something wrong, Jack?"

 

"I wish ye would stop complimentin' me..." Jack sighed, and Mark gave him a confused look as he seated himself on Jack's lap. Jack took another harsh inhale and shut his eyes. He looked like he was trying to focus...or he  _really_ needed to go to the bathroom. "Ye keep complimentin' me...callin' me a great husband and shite... _ambrosial_ whatever that means."

 

"Ambrosial: Pertaining to or worthy of the gods. Succulently sweet or fragrant; balmy, divine." Mark recites, furrowing his brows as he mechanically crosses his arms. "Is that not a valid definition for you, Jack?"

 

"I dunno..." Jack sighed, turning his head on the pillow to face the wall, away from Mark. Mark looked down at Jack's chest, but didn't dare touch him.

 

"What would you like me to do, Jack?" Mark asks, heaving himself up off of Jack and to his side in one swoop. He sat on the bed, legs crossed, awaiting command.

* * *

Sean sighed. He wanted this but...not  _now._ Not from  _Mark_. Did he?  _No. Mark is a robot, Sean._ _He's designed to love you._ He frowned and searched the android's eyes for doubt or fear, but found none, then mentally slapped himself.  _Robot, Sean. He can only imitate emotions. He can't feel them._

He rubbed his face and sighed. "I guess...let's make breakfast? Then we can go get ye proper clothes, and maybe more food?"

 

"Sandwiches, Jack?" Mark asked with a smile, makeout session forgotten as he rolled off the bed and his feet hit the floor. He stood to the side to wait on Sean to get up.

 

 

Sean pretended like he didn't see his shirt raise up.

 

 

He also pretended he didn't have a boner right now.

 

Instead, he got himself off the bed and began his way downstairs to the kitchen. Heavy, mechanical footsteps following behind him.

* * *

Mark's motors hummed softly inside him as he watched Jack cook. Though he had only known him for barely a day, he learned more about Jack through his bodily cues than his verbal ones. He watched the swish of his hips (the ones he had been trying to kiss just moments before) as he danced around the kitchen in a 'Kiss Me, I'm Irish' apron. He observed the light flop of his green hair when he turned abruptly when Mark would laugh at the little things he'd do while cooking eggs. He admired the small conversations Jack would start up with him, asking about his setup and processes as if they were hobbies and interests.

 

"If you would like, I could read you the instructional manual I came with as you rest tonight. It is stored in my databases in case there is a protocol I need to reference in urgency."

 

Jack shrugged as he plated the omelettes and brought them to the table. "Sure I guess. I'll probably fall asleep but, ye can give it a try."

 

"Okay, Jack. We will give it a try." Mark said with a smile, and they ate in a comfortable silence.

* * *

After they finished breakfast, Mark followed Sean as he took them upstairs to change (Sean actively ignoring him as he asked questions while half naked) then walked around the house picking up things and fixing pillows absentmindedly in the search for his car keys.

 

"Jack, I see you are attempting to 'tidy up'. In case you've forgotten, I can complete simple tasks with the command 'Okay, Google.' such as cleaning, cook-"

 

"Huh? Oh, no I'm looking for my  _keys_ Mark. We needta get ye some clothes before ye stretch mine out." He replied, digging through the couch cushions.

 

"Would you like me to locate your keys, Jack?"

 

"Hmm..." Sean stood straight up, shrugging his shoulders and placing his hands on his hips. Mark only watched him, awaiting his command. That took alot of getting used to. "Sure. Okay, Google, find my car keys."

 

"To enable location and finding services, you must allow me special admin permissions so that I may act autonomously. Would you like to enable admin permissions?" 

 

Jack huffed and rolled his eyes, pressing no on the familiar blue dialogue box. "Not now, Mark. Just...Okay, Google, will ye go wash up the breakfast dishes fer me? I'll call ye when m'ready."

* * *

 

"Okay, Jack." Mark said with a smile, even though it hurt that Jack didn't trust him enough to give him admin permissions. He could wait, though. After all, it had merely been a day. 

 

He headed to the kitchen, running dishwater to wash up the dishes they used at breakfast. 

 

"Maerk!!!" He heard Jack scream as he was washing the last dish, and he turned around to head towards him, nearly breaking the plate in the process.

 

"Yes, Jack?"

 

"M'ready. Have ye ever been out in tha open before?" Jack asks, and Mark shakes his head no.

 

"I came straight from the production line to your home, Jack. You are the first human I have seen since my programming phase ended." He says with a smile.  _Compliments._ "You are a beautiful human." Mark finishes and Jack laughs.

 

"Yer never gonna stop randomly complimentin' me are ye?"

 

"Unfortunately, Jack, I cannot stop remedying you until your emotional distress is healed. If you would like to turn off my 'automatic healer' feature, you will have to go into my settings." Mark says, and Jack only shrugs.

 

"I guess M'overractin'. Not that big a deal. Now c'mon before tha crowds get huge! I don't want alot of people spottin' us." Jack says as he slips on his shoes and a ball cap. He opens the door for Mark, which Mark assumes he's supposed to walk out of, and shuts it behind them. Though the sun was bright, the warm air felt nice to his skin, and it was nice to hear other people talking besides Jack.

* * *

"Ye doin' okay, Mark?" Sean asked Mark, who was looking around like a child. Mark turned to him and nodded happily, grabbing his hand and locking their fingers. Sean 'eeped' as it happened, but didn't stop him. It was nice to have someone around who was so affectionate, but he always had to remind himself that Mark was doing this  _because of him._ He sighed and walked them to the car, letting Mark get in the drivers seat, and sitting on the passenger side himself. There was a beat of silence until it hit Sean.

 

He had to command Mark to drive. 

 

"Oh! Erm...Okay, Google, drive to...the mall." He said, and Mark nodded as he took proper driving stance, smiling at the road.

 

"Okay, Jack, on route to the mall closest to your home."

 

Sean sighed, relaxing back in the seat. Maybe a crush on a robot wasn't so bad after all.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for my slight sin, synonyms :) Anyways! Next chapter Mark gets to know Sean a little better.
> 
> A/N When i type on the computer, the accent on his name doesn't appear, but when i do it on my phone it does. That's why this chapter doesn't have it. Sorrynotsorryokaybye


	5. Publicity Stunts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark gets to learn something new about Jack, and he gets a little...jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possessive Google is Jealous Google.

"Do you like Music, Mark?" Jack asked as Mark used his maps feature to get them to their destination.

"I do not have the ability to form a nonvisual based opinion in my command mode, only simulate them, but if you would like me to make a playlist based off of your musical preferences you may play a track and request that I build a flow based on the genre of that song. Would you like to build a playlist, Jack?"

Mark waited as Jack hummed, rummaging through CDs in his car to find one with a purple coffin on it. He smiled as he inserted the CD, flipping it to track 12. There was a small interlude before the music blasted out of the speakers, right to Mark's processors. Jack screamed along with them happily, headbanging in the passenger seat.

_"What you talking about motherfucker_   
_I can see what you got_   
_You know I'm gonna control the situation_   
_It's just another way for me to play god!"_

Jack smiled as he danced around, Mark chuckling lowly at the eccentric personality he'd never seen before. Mark found Jack very adorable when he did this.

_"Spin round quick rock yo body_   
_You know that I am mister matter of fact_   
_I don't understand what you got inside yo body baby but it makes me want to jack you up, jack you up!"_

"Would you like me to create a playlist based off of this song choice, Jack? I will make it available in my archives for you to retrieve at any time. I can connect to your mobile device or automobile via bluetooth once it is stored for easy access."

* * *

  
Séan turned his music down and fixed his hair with a smile as he contemplated Mark's request. "Maybe later. Fer now, lets go get clothes fer ye!" He squealed as they pulled onto the mall parking lot.

"We have reached our destination--Greenwich Mall. 10.4 miles from--Jack's house. Would you like to save this destination?"

"No thanks, Mark." Séan replied as they parked. He opened his car door to get out, but he noticed that Mark hadn't moved. "What's wrong?"

"Pardon my delay, but it seems that since my servers aren't acclimated to the outside world well enough, you will have to lead me around by hand."

"What? Ye did jus' fine gettin' in the car at home."

"Well, my memory is acclimated to your home and its surrounding areas due to my security feature that allows me to scan for any immediate danger. If you would like, I could stay here and wait on you, Jack. I will turn myself onto sleep mode until you are finished completing your tasks."

  
"Nah, I think it'd be a bit creepy fer ye to jus' sit in the car starin' forward. Jus'...okay I'll hold yer hand. C'mon, Google."

* * *

  
"Okay, Jack." Mark said as Jack came around to the drivers side and held out his hand, helping the android out of the car. Mark interlocked their fingers with a small hum as Jack took the keys to lock the doors.

"Is there anythin' I need to know before we go in? Yer not gonna freak out or malfunction are ye?"

Mark frowned, confused as to why his new user was so paranoid about his programming. "As far as my servers go, they are all online and functioning properly. I do not see any reason for me to malfunction." He smiled, and Jack let out a soft sigh.

"M'sorry...okay. Let's-let's do this." Jack replied as he tugged Mark forward. Mark made sure to keep Jack's stats on the forefront of his mind, because he was sensing high levels of stress and anxiety from him. "Does it matter any what ye wear?"

Mark turned to him, his eyes blinking slowly as his simulated brain processed the question. "I am very fond of your style. However," Mark began, searching his databases for clothes that would make him better fit into the climate Jack lived in, "My results tell me that I would look nicer in plain jeans and pullover hoodies, as that is the most popular style among men ages 20 to 30 in 2017." He finished, and Jack smiled at him.

"You sayin' I'm outta style?"

"Of course not, Jack. Your style is your own. I believe that your style suits you only." Mark responded, and he didn't miss the blush on Jack's face as he cleared his throat. 

"Fine. But yer tryin' everythin' on. M'not makin' two trips."

"Very well, Jack."

* * *

 

Séan took Mark into various places, trying on clothes and making jokes. He hated to admit it but, being out with Mark was the most fun he'd had in years. Sure he loved the quiet solitude of his cabin in the woods, but having someone to share his thoughts and experiences with was pretty amazing. Mark kept a vice grip on Séan's hand when he wasn't changing, but Séan found it in himself not to pay too much attention to that. Hours went by as they racked up a few bags filled with clearance hoodies and jeans, and Séan found himself getting a little tired.

"Jack, your statistics indicate that you have low levels of adrenaline flowing through your body,which means you are growing tired. Should I carry you back to the car?"

Séan gave him a bewildered look then smiled at him, waving his hand dismissively.

"Nah I'll be okay. I wanna stop and get a cookie though!"

"Great, the glucose in the cookies will increase your heart rate, thus, raising your adrenaline levels back to normal."

"Oh yeah, that's totally why M'getting a cookie."

"Hello, Jacques!"

Séan heard a voice call, and he turned to see Ameliá walking towards him. His entire body tensed up, his hand locked with Mark's in a death grip as she stood before them.

"Hey, Amelià. How are ye?"

"Genial! How are you?" She asked, her eyes grazing up and down Mark as if she were analyzing him. Séan could tell Mark was getting defensive under her gaze, so he kept his voice low.

"M'fine. Just...shopping."

"Really?"

"Yeeeeup." He said with a _pop_ on the p, shifting nervously on each leg.

"Hm." She replied, her eyes glancing between a very rigid Mark and a very nervous Séan.

"This is Mark, by the way." Séan finally said, attempting to let go of Mark's hand so that he could greet her, but then he remembered that Mark probably couldn't do it without a command. Mark was very confusing sometimes. He should probably read that manual soon.

"Nice ta meet you, Mark! I've heard nothin' about you." She smiled, and Séan groaned internally. He had been actively ignoring Ameliá for years now after his own self confidence kept him from asking her out after high school. Now here she was, in the flesh, eyeballing his brand new robot companion. He watched as Mark stared her down, then gave her a small, mechanical smile. It was like he was well rehearsed in dealing with people he would be unfamiliar with. People who weren't Séan. "Are you visitin' Jack?"

"Uh yeah!" Séan interrupted, both Mark and Ameliá turning to him abruptly. "He's originally from..." He searched through his brain to pick an American state. _Come on, Séan._ "California! And he's here to record a few videos with me."

"Oh? Well that's cool!" She beamed, and Séan sometimes wondered if she was an android. Nothing phased that woman. "Anyways, I'm sure you're busy so i won't keep you. We should stay in contact!" She said, pulling a pen and pad out of her small purse and writing down a number in gorgeous curly handwriting. He felt Mark's grip tighten on his hand as he took the paper with a tentative smile, saying goodbye as Ameliá skipped away.

* * *

  
Mark had a feeling in his bones. Or...metal beams, rather. A bad feeling. As the girl who had come up to them waz preoccupied with Jack, he had scanned her biocode and located her in his results.

**Ameliá Leslie Provinciá. 25 years old. Resides in Athlone, Ireland, Originally from Paris, France. Rumoured to be dating Jacksepticeye.**

For some reason, that last line made his entire body tense up. Maybe it was because of his wiring, or maybe it was his human side's love for Jack, but he hated that girl. Well..he didn't hate her that much. Not enough to threaten to unlock his secondary objective. Enough about that though, Jack is tugging on his arm.

"Marrrk? Are ye okay?"

"Pardon me for prying, but my results tell me that you used to be involved with the woman that just left. Is that true?"

Jack gave him an odd look, searching his face for emotions Mark didn't have, then he sighed.

"No. I mean, I liked 'er well enough. But i never asked her out, y'know?" He sat down at one of the tables, so Mark followed suit. "I have like...i dunno, self confidence issues er somethin'. I've never dated anyone in my life. I never feel like m'gonna be enough, so I just don't think I can do it." Jack gave a breathy laugh and Mark only stared at him. "I guess it's a combination of self confidence and esteem really."

"You are enough for me, Jack."

"Yeah but...yer a robot. Yer programmed to love me aren't ye? No matter what?"

Mark frowned confusedly. Was Jack inferring that Mark wouldn't like him otherwise?

"Of course, Jack. But, the human programming inside of me also allows me to learn and show affection as if I were not. Plus, if you ever decide to allow me admin permissions, I will be able to show and receive affection in romantic and sexual ways without having to research them."

Jack hummed and then looked down at their hands, still intertwined so that Mark could learn the mall by being led by him.

* * *

 

"Well...I guess we'll see. Anyways, m'gettin' hungry and I donwanna pay fer this food so ye ready to go?"

Séan said, voice shaky from a near panic attack from all that just happened. He watched as Mark gave a calculated nod, his hand still gripping onto Séan's. He winced at the amount of strength and pressure being applied to his hand, and Mark sensed his pain, letting up.

"My apologies, Jack." He said, hauling up their bags and following Séan as they made their way back to the car. Séan of course waved it off, padding through crowds nervously as he finally found the parking lot. Mark opened his door for him (he should really stop doing idle research) and then stepped into the drivers side with Séan giving commands.

  
Aside from the constant speaking from Mark's maps feature, it all felt kind of domestic to Séan. So domestic, he almost forgot that Mark wasn't here by choice. He had bought him. But sometimes...he figured he didn't even care.

 

He'd have to do something about that.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're enjoying this! Next chapter we spend dinner with the googleseptic couple and Mark makes some advances.


	6. Dishtime Advances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Double upload because ya glitch forgot to upload chapter 5 yesterday instead of today! Haaaaa but its still a consistent upload , yeah? YEAH?? :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N in the end notes. But! Mark and Jack get sudsy :)

When they got home, Jack had commanded Mark to go hang up the clothes they'd just gotten while he cooked downstairs. Even though they had only known each other for nearing 24 hours, they had fallen into a routine quickly. Mark would do small tasks or entertain Jack as he cooked, then he would wash the dishes while Jack recorded for the day. It wasn't given, but it was understood.

 

Once Mark had finished hanging up the clothes, he was roped in by the smell of...roast? He guessed it was roast. There was also the aroma of potatoes, carrots, and various spices. Mark figured Jack was making a stew or soup of some kind. He rushed downstairs, his stomach simulating a rumble he'd heard earlier from Jack's.

 

"Ye done? Th' food's almost done, so ye can take a seat."

 

"Would you like some help, Jack?"

 

"Thanks, but no thanks. I got this! M'runnin' on pure Irish blood and memory!" He squealed, setting the spoon down to puff out his chest.

 

Mark smiled at him, shaking his head. "Okay, Jack. I will sit down."

 

After a few beats of waiting, a fresh, hot bowl of beef stew was sat in front of Mark. 

 

"Dig in." Jack said, deadpanned, as he sat down himself and blew off his food. "So do y-"

* * *

 

Sean didn't even get to finish his sentence as he watched Mark scarf down the stew like it was going out of style. Was he even breathing in between? He probably doesn't have to breathe. He continued to watch as Mark cleared the bowl, then smiled at him.

 

"Your cooking is amazing, Jack." 

 

Sean blushed furiously, laughing at the mess Mark had made of himself. "Thanks, but does that not bother ye? Like, make yer wires all wet?"

 

"My wires are covered by water and heat resistant material so that I may simulate normal everyday human activities." 

 

Sean nodded with a smirk, then continued to eat his food slowly, Mark watching closely.

 

"Your adrenaline levels are still low, but you are returning to your healthy stats." Mark said with a smile, and it took Sean a moment to recall what he was talking about. He hummed in response, taking his final bite of stew to speak.

 

"That's why m'also makin' cookies! Ye wanna go put 'em in the oven and I'll help ye wash up the dinner dishes in a sec?"

 

Mark looked at him confused, as he had once again to give him a command.

 

"Okay, Jack. Could you tell me the location of the cookie dough and baking pans?"

 

"Oh! Ye don't need a command fer washin' dishes anymore?"

 

"It has been saved to my databases as an 'understood command.' If you would like to edit or add understood commands, you will have to go into my settings."

* * *

 

"Okay, okay!" Jack chuckled, flailing his arms. "Here, m'done, I'll just come with ye." 

 

Mark smiled, happy that he wouldn't have to separate from his user for long. "Okay, Jack."

 

He watched as Jack lifted himself up out of the chair and headed back to the kitchen, following close behind as he sat their bowls and cups in the sink with the pot he had used. "Th' cookie dough is in the fridge if ye wanna get it? I can get the pan from under the sink." Mark gave him a nod and went over to the fridge, retrieving the cookie dough and bringing it back to Jack. Jack showed him how to place the cookies onto the sheet pan, and Mark showed Jack how to heat the oven to the right temperature to make those cookies he always sees online. 

 

Soon enough, Jack was making bubbly water as playing in it, giggling as he splashes his hands around. "Are you having fun, Jack? Are you happy?"

 

Jack gave him a bewildered look, but then his face settled on a smile as he nodded softly. "Yeah, I guess. Thanks fer askin'." He picked up some bubbles and flicked them onto Mark with a childish giggle that Mark found absolutely entrancing. Jack really was the most beautiful person he'd seen so far.  _Kiss him. Positive physical contact._ His human side told him, so he figured he would. "Why'd you splash me, Jack?"

 

Jack shrugged and did it again, watching the water land on Mark's chest. "Dunno, seemed like alot of fun. Does it bother ye?" He said in a whisper, and Mark quickly shook his head, walking closer to him and smiling. 

 

"Nothing you do could bother me, Jack." He said, chocolate eyes flickering around various spots on Jack's face as his hand dips cautiously into the water. 

 

"Really? I'll find somethin'." 

 

"Hm." Mark replied with a smile as he flicked suds onto Jack's face. "Sure you will, Jack."

 

"Hey! Yer supposed to let me do it and not reciprocate!" Jack ranted with a pout, face pink with a blush.

 

Mark simulated a heafty laugh as he walked closer to Jack, eyes locked solely on his lips. Jack shifted nervously in front of him, chuckling. 

 

"What are ye-" Jack was cut off by Mark's lips locking onto his in a small, loving kiss. Nothing like the heated one from this morning where Jack had nearly broken Mark by calling out his name so many times. Mark let go with a smack, one wet hand on Jack's face as his face turned completely red. They stood there in silence as Jack searched him up and down, and he figured he had fucked up. 

 

"I'm sorry J-"

 

"Mark?"

 

Mark simulated a nervous swallow, eyes flickering back up to Jack's brilliant blues. "Yes, Jack?"

 

"Go check on the cookies." He said with a small, nervous smile, and Mark's internal motors hummed happily with joy. He had done something, something genuine, to make Jack happy. 

 

Maybe he was on the right path after all. He wanted to see Jack smile again. He would make sure he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> -Mark is specially programmed for Jack, and Jack's the first person he's actually met, besides Amelia from the last chapter. 
> 
> -If its not apparent, Jack refers to himself as Sean because...that's his name, but he told Mark to call him Jack. That's how you can tell the POV change I guess? 
> 
> -Jack isn't very keen on giving Mark admin permissions because he's afraid he will leave him. Thus, I'm changing the self confidence tag to anxiety :) Whoops lol
> 
> Thank you guys for being so supportive!!!! I love your feedback :) I'll be leaving A/N as I see fit :)
> 
> Next chapter: Jack introduces Mark to his fans


	7. Fanservice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filler chapter? Filler chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is really just a filler to show how quickly Jack freaks out over things.

The morning had been off to a great start...until Séan checked twitter. Apparently Ameliá had thought it was a great idea to tag him in a post...that mentioned Mark.

**_Got to see my friend the one and only @Jack_Septic_Eye today and his cool American friend!_ **

He didn't even _want_ to read the replies, but he knew it got worse than _just_ the tweet.

**_@KobraKidd: @AmeliaAwesome @Jack_Septic_Eye American friend??_ **

**_@SentientTrashShip: @AmeliaAwesome @Jack_Septic_Eye JACK OMF_ **

**_@TinyInkMachine: @AmeliaAwesome @Jack_Septic_Eye IS THAT WHY HE'S BEEN GONE?? I SHIP IT._ **

**_@HeathenKiss: @TinyInkMachine S A M E_ **

"Oh _GOD_." Séan sighed, leaning his head back on the bed as Mark emerged from the bathroom. 

"Good morning, Jack. My servers indicate your stress levels are high. Is something bothering you?"

Séan huffed as he stood up, pushing past Mark to get into the bathroom, muttering an 'i'm fine' before shutting the door.

What the hell was he supposed to do about this? He knew a simple tweet wouldn't satiate them enough.

  
An Instagram photo would just cause more comments.

  
And that only left one thing...a video.

Could he really reveal Mark to millions of fans? What would they think if he told them the truth?

  
Nevermind. Go back _go back_. He **definitely** wasn't doing _that_. He took a deep breath as he splashed some water onto his face, staring at himself in the mirror.

* * *

 

Mark awaited Jack patiently on the bed, watching the door carefully, surrounded by the quiet hum of his internal motors. Finally, Jack came out, and Mark's head snapped up to stare at him. His anxiety levels were so high even _Mark_ was beginning to feel anxious.

"Mark?"

"Yes, Jack?"

He watched as Jack hesitated, wiping his hands on his sweats before he finally spoke again.

"How would y'like ta meet my fan base?"

Mark watched as Jack shifted nervously, attempting to get up and comfort him but Jack held up his hand to halt him. "Please be a bit clearer, Jack. I don't seem to understand your command.

"It's not a command, it's..." He watched Jack slide onto the bed, crossing one leg onto it and leaving the other to bounce on the ground. "It's a request. I wanna make a video and introduce ye ta my fans. Is that..." He watched Jack lick his nervously, brown eyes tantalized by the movement, "Is that okay with ye?"

Mark sensed Jack's discomfort, so his instinct was to reach out his hand and grab Jack's. "I can do whatever you need, Jack."

"Well, okay. Let me-uh, let me get on some better clothes okay? Ye-erm, ye look nice in ta flannel."

Mark looked down and saw the red, button down flannel Jack had bought him in a haze and smiled. "I like it the most."

****

* * *

 

Séan gave him a small smile and flattened down the collar to his shirt before standing up and walking towards the closet. "Meet me in the recording room, Okay, Google?"

Mark nodded stiffly, standing up to head downstairs. "Okay, Jack. Headed to the recording room now."

He slipped on his favorite blue hoodie and a pair of ripped black skinny jeans before taking a sigh and heading down to his recording room to meet his fate.

"Jack?"

"Yeah?" Séan replied as he licked his thumb and fixed a strand of Mark's hair, causing the android to imitate a giggle.

"Keep in mind, I can complete tasks like editing and uploading your videos by command. That way, you will not have to."

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind. Fer now, let's keep this short. I'll introduce ye, yeh'll come into frame, and all ye have to do is smile and speak a lil'. Can ye do that?" Séan asked, and Mark gave him a small nod. He took a breath, and started recording.

"Top o' tha mornin' to ya laddies! So, I got on twitter this mornin' and I saw alot of replies pertainin' to a tweet from an old classmate of mine and thought I'd clear that up. Th' answer is yes, I do have a friend visitin' me now! He's from California and decided to come to Ireland fer th' summer to see ol' Jackaboy! Say Hi, Mark!"

"Hello everybody, my name is Mark!" Séan laughed as Mark gave a small wave, sliding his swivel chair into camera.

"That bein' said, don't expect to see alot of 'im. I may include him in more videos ta come but, he's here fer leisure and th' ladies here are already gawkin' at 'im!"

  
"Are not, Jack!"

"Sure, sure. Anyways! That's all I got fer ye, thank you fer watchin' this vlog and I will see all you dudes soon...in the next videooo!"

"Buh bye!" Mark added, and Séan laughed as he shut the recording off. They sat together in the recording room for an hour or so, editing and cutting footage until they both felt satisfied with the results. Séan set it to upload, then lead Mark downstairs for snacks and video games, his anxiety dwindling just a bit knowing he wasn't in this shit storm alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we are gonna delve right into flirting between Jack and his new, sexy mandroid ;) Stop letting me write notes Archive.


	8. Sensory Overload

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drunk Jack is Frisky Jack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for some more sin amirite? The real smutty shite is yet to CUM but, here's this in case you're feeling a little...naughty right? :3

  
After awhile, Jack had decided he would have a drink to settle his nerves. Or...rather about 6 beers to be exact.

"Jack, I would like to inform you that your alcohol level is dangerously high. You are slightly intoxicated, and in no shape to drive or operate large machinery."

He watched as Jack turns to him, blinking slowly and controller long forgotten with a smirk.

"Does t'at mean I can't op'rate ye?" He says, poking Mark softly as he leans into him. Mark can smell the alcohol on his breath, but it doesn't bother him any.

"I am not a large machine, Jack." Mark huffed, "I am an android with humanlike qualities and capabilities programmed to fit any and all needs you may have."

"Hm," He watched Jack hiccup then burp ungracefully, but the way his entire body jumped when he did it was ambrosial. "Anyt'ing I nee?" He slurs, and Mark gives him a steady mechanical nod.

"Anything under the sun, even murder, Jack."

"Awww, yeh'd murder som'one fer me?" He replied, throwing his head back in a new fit of giggles.

"Of course, Jack. I am programmed to do anything and everything to satisfy my user's wants and needs to maximum capacity."

"Hm...want 'nd needs eh? What if I sed," Jack hiccuped again, nearly bouncing himself back, "I wan' ye. S'that bad?" Jack frowned, eyes never meeting Marks.

"Is what, bad, Jack?"

"Fer me ta like ye." He sighed, flopping back on the couch with his eyes closed now. "I donwanna be sexually attracted to a robot, Mark. Let alone _emotionally_. But I am. Is t'at bad?"

Mark still didn't quite understand what was upsetting Jack. He had figured that something had been off all day, and that's why he had them make that video, but Jack never told him what. Was he trying to rationalize falling for Mark? If so, he saw no problem with it. Mark was made for him, the perfect housemate, the perfect spouse. It made Mark a little frustrated to see Jack so down, and it made his circuits overheat a little. He scooted closer to Jack, who looked like he would fall asleep soon, and spoke back to him.

"Being as I was made to love you and only you, I do not see reason for you to be so upset for loving me back. I am not programmed to feel love towards anyone else, so if you did not love me back I'm not sure what I would do." Mark simulated slow breathing as Jack came to rest his head on his chest with a sigh, holding him close as his breathing was shallow.

* * *

  
"I dunno..What if m'not even enough fer a robot?" Séan remarked, as his brain swam with liquor and impure thoughts. He wanted to kiss Mark. _All the time._ Everytime he saw that stupid android's face, and it was doing fuck all for his anxiety. The feelings were too much, and it was killing him on just day 2. "What if ye get tired of takin' care of me? Even if I do give ye spec'al admin permissions er whatever."

He felt soft lips press against his forehead, brushing back his green hair slowly. "I stand by my word, Jack. You will make a great husband.".

Séan huffed out a laugh, looking up into Mark's soft brown eyes. "Ye tryin' to marry me er somethin'?" He asked, and Mark looked at him in serious confusion. _Oh_.

"Well, that is my programming. I was made to take care of you forever, and be everything that you want in a spouse and friend. Am I not meeting those standards, Jack? If not, you can adjust my settings to activate and deactivate functions."

Séan sighed at the thought. Would he be able to live his entire life knowing he married a robot? That's kinda like a mail order bride right? Purchasing someone, then marrying them? It sent a fresh jolt of anxiety through his body. He thoughtlessly played with the collar on Mark's shirt, eyes droopy from drinking so much. His head pounded, but all he wanted to do was inhale more Mark. He had a distinct smell to him, like sunshine and bright days with a hint of rain, and it make Séan even drunker than he was.

  
He had no idea when he had started to mouthe at Mark's neck.

  
Nor did he have any idea why his hand was unzipping and rezipping his pants.

Who was running this body anyways?

"Jack..." Mark said breathlessly, causing Séan to look up at him lazily. He was way too drunk for Mark to turn him down right now. He needed to do this...he needed to see if this is what he wanted.

"Yes, Mark?"

"Jack I cannot make this _feel_ like anything... _be_ anything special unless you give me admin permissions. I'm not going to hurt you. Trust me." Mark said, but Séan bit down softly, surprised when all he felt was soft flesh. He knew it was wrong, to use Mark, but Mark loved him, and maybe Séan could love Mark.

"I want ta. M'trying." He whispered, stumbling into Mark's lap and holding his face with shaky hands. "But right now...right now I need this. Okay, Mark?"

* * *

 

Mark nodded his head softly as Jack's lips met his once again. He booted up his sexual drive internally, and hoped at his best he wouldn't mess things up this time. His hands rested tentatively to Jack's hips as the Irishman kissed all over his neck and face. The gentle hum of Mark's processor was their soundtrack, the TV long forgotten. He knew it was wrong, letting Jack do this drunk, but he didn't have the heart (pun intended) to tell him no. He was dragged back to reality as Jack ground down on him, his body reacting with a twitch. It was sad to say but...his sexual programming was the most human thing about him.

Jack's hand slipped under his shirt, hands running against the skin under it. Jack kissed Mark again as he did this, tugging experimentally at one of his nipples and sending a new jolt of arousal through the android.

"Fuck..."

Jack smiled against his lips and pulled again. "So t'e android curses..."

"I am a Google bot, after all, Jack." He smiled as Jack rolled his hips again.

They stayed like that for awhile, grinding, kissing, and exploring. It was a fun experience, but it was less than perfect. If only Jack would have given him permissions. Speaking of Jack, he was oddly quiet and still. Mark looked down, only to see a small, drunk, sleeping Jack in his lap, hand still idly feeling up Mark's chest. He slowed his humming down to a gentle heartbeat, smiling as he picked Jack up to carry him to bed. He was surprisingly light, despite being drunk. He laid him down and slipped off his jeans, tucking him safely into bed. He decided he'd get started on dinner while Jack rested. At least he'd wake up to a full meal, no matter how grumpy and confused he'd be.

 _Progress_. Mark's servers said, humming with delight as he kissed Jack goodbye for now. _Progress_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont forget to lightly tap that kudos button or leave me a comment! I love your feedback! <3 im not gonna tell you what the next chapter is gonna be because I moved my tooth rotting fluff over for this sin. Whoops.


	9. Suppertime Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A familiar face pops up on Skype and possibly regretful confessions are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LMAO WHAT IS MY UPLOAD SCHEDULE THO??? Anyways, this is super cute i think and Felix is totally friend goals.

"Ohhhh fucccckkkk..." Séan sighed, rubbing his face as he sat up in his bed. Wait, his bed? Wasn't he on the couch? He pushed that thought away as he felt on the sidetable for his glasses. Instead of hard black frames, he found smooth, lined paper. He opened his eyes up and grabbed his glasses to read the note. He ignored the throbbing in his head as his eyes scanned it, and his face flushed immediately. He got up, stumbling slightly and gagging, as he made his way downstairs to the kitchen.

"Good evening, Jack."

Séan smiled and waved his hand in the air, then held up the note.

"Did ye write me this?"

"Of course. I figured it would make you feel better if i alerted you about my location in the home considering you were intoxicated."

He sighed and plopped down in a seat as he inhaled the delicious aroma around him.

"What happened earlier?"

"Well, we were playing console games and you decided that you would drink a few beers. A few turned into 6, and I informed you that you were intoxicated."

"Hm. Then?"

"Then you made advances towards me and told me that you were upset because you thought that you loved me. Because of the fact I am an android, you feel as if my programming limits the actual amount of love and care i can provide for you."

Séan sighed loudly, folding himself in as he tucked his face into his arms. " _Kill_ me now!"

"I can't do that, Jack. My programming prevents me from completing that task. If I could give that to you, I would."

* * *

 

"Not _literally_!" Jack exhales, standing up to walk over to the stove where Mark was. "Nevermind. What're ye cookin' anyways?"

"I located a recipe for cheeseburgers and potato wedges. Studies show that a deficiency in B vitamins can trigger depression and anxiety, so, i will be cooking you B rich foods until you feel better, along with my previous remedies."

"Does t'at mean yer still gonna be all feelsy 'n shite?"

"Until you command me stop, Jack."

Jack chuckled. "Yer ins-"

They were cut off by a loud pinging as Mark flipped a hamburger, slightly bigger than the other one. That was for him. Human food was too good to give up.

Jack walked off towards his phone, biting his lip as he checked the ID and answered.

"Hey bro! No, I don't have a new boyfriend...no I didn't l-CALM DOWN! Here," Jack sighed, rolling his eyes. "We'll Skype ye after we eat and clear it up okay? Thanks." Jack sat his phone back down with a disgruntled look as he came back to the table for dinner.

"Are you okay, Jack?"

"Ye m'fine. That was Felix, he wants to meet ye ever since I made t'at video. Is t'at okay wit-"Mark gave him a knowing look, and he nodded in response."Right, sorry fer t'at. After dinner okay?"

"Okay, Jack. After dinner."

* * *

 

They sat in silence for awhile until Séan spoke up.

"If I wanted to change what ye call me, how would I do that?"

"You could go into my settings and edit my user information. Is Jack not what you would like to be called?"

Séan thought hard. He wanted him to call him Jack still, but he also wanted...a nickname? Maybe a pet name of some sort?

"Can ye do nicknames too?"

"Like what, Jack?"

"I dunno...like Jackarooni, er Jackaboy, er...darling?"

"Would you like me to self enable my endearment settings?"

" _Jaysus_ how many settings do ye have??"

"6,743,892."

Séan laughed at his accuracy. Sometimes, he really did forget that Mark was a robot. "Sure, enable 'em I guess? I wanna trial 'em."

"Would you like me to enable them for 24 hours? If you wish for them to be disabled after that time frame, I can deactivate them for you."

"Yeah...yeah that works." He said as his phone pinged.

PewDiePie: GET YOUR IRISH ASS ON SKYPE   
PewDiePie: AND BRING YOUR BOY TOY

Séan sighed as he sat his fork down on his plate, Mark giving him a concerned look. "Are ye almost done eating? He wants us to Skype 'im now." Mark nodded in response, grabbing both their cups and plates to take them to the sink to wash later. When he reemerged, they headed back to Sèan's bedroom to face the beast that was Felix Kjellberg.

*time skip boiii*

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME??"

"Felix relax! He just got here like two days ago."

"I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW HE EXISTED!!"

"FELIX. Relax." Séan said, and Felix rolled his eyes.

"Fine. Where is he? I wanna talk to him before I let him have you all to himself.  YOU GUYS BETTER NOT HAVE BEEN-"

"FE!" Séan blushed red, causing Mark to laugh at him, and he wasn't sure it was imitation anymore. He motioned for Mark to come into frame, just like in the video. What Felix didn't know was that, just out of frame, their hands had been interlocked from the get go.

* * *

 

"Hello, my name is Mark!" Mark said, smiling nearly mechanically. He watched as Felix eyed him up and down, and he felt like he recognized him from somewhere. He subtly scanned him with his eyes, popping up over a billion results.

**Found: Felix Arvid Ulf Kjellberg aka. PewDiePie. 27 Years. Residing in Brighton, England. Has over 54 million subscribers on popular video sharing site, YouTube.**

"-AAAAAARK!" He heard in a familiar Irish lilt, and he jumped as he turned towards Jack in bewilderment.

"Yes, Darling?" He said, his endearment settings were _definitely_ enabled. Jack blushed at the new nickname as he muttered under his breath.

"Felix was talkin' to ye."

"Oh, sorry. You are...PewDiePie, correct?"

"The one and only! So, ' _Mark_ '," Felix said, and Mark was wondering why his name was in quotations? "How did you meet Mr. Spedicey?"

Jack groaned and Mark gave him a confused look.

"It's a stupid nickname, Mark. Anyways, we are _penpals_ Fe, the internet exists y'know."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Back to you Mark McBuff," Felix replied, waving Jack off calmly, "You just...decided to come _ALL_ the way to Ireland on your summer break for your.... _friend_?"

Mark gave him a small smile, as he finally realized what Felix had been insinuating. Although Mark was obviously not against the idea of being in a relationship with Jack, Jack made it very clear the subject made him anxious.

"Of course. Jack is an amazing human being." He said, chuckling as Jack blushed harder. Felix squinted his eyes for a second, finally silent until-

"MARZIAAAAA!" He squealed, and sooner than later a tall brunette woman, whom his results told him was Felix's girlfriend, CutiePieMarzia, came into frame.

"Felix, what are you doing now? Hi Séan!" She said, waving at Jack softly, then glancing over to Mark.

"Hi Marzia! Oh, he's not doin' anythin' except harassin' me!" Jack pouted, and Mark wanted nothing more than to pinch his cheeks.

Marzia smiled and glanced at them both, lightly smacking Felix. "I'm sorry about that. Oh! I'm Marzia by the way, I don't believe we've met."

"I'm Mark, Jack's-"

"Boyfriend!" Felix coughed, and Jack groaned again.

"Jack's friend from California."

"Ah, I've heard alot about you lately. It's nice to finally meet you. Well, we need to get going, Felix. It's late and I'm sure they have things they'd rather be doing."

"Yeah like _each other."_

" **DAMMIT** FELIX!" Jack said, tightening his grip on Mark's hand.

" **USECONDOMSANDLOTSOFLUBELOVEYOUOKAYBYE**!"

Mark just stared at the screen in confusion as Jack laughed.

"That...was Felix." He smiled.

Mark only smiled back and squeezed Jack's hand. "Your friend is unique."

Jack guffawed at that as they got up and prepared for bed. "Yeah. _Unique_."

*time skipp boiyo*

They were settled into bed, Mark leaned up against the wall and Jack resting on his chest.

"Hey, Jack?"

Jack sat up lightly so he could look into Mark's eyes. "Yeah, Mark?"

"I love you." He said, and he meant it. Alot. After all, Mark knew quite a bit of information about Jack now, and he was craving to learn more over the course of the next few days. Jack sighed against him, green fringe tickling Mark's nose. Mark ran his fingers through Jack's hair, the soft vibration of his motors soothing him after such a stress filled day. He kissed his forehead, just like earlier, and simulated a slow exhale.

* * *

 

Séan listened to the slow hum of motors as his eyes flittered closed, they'd worry about the dishes in the morning. Right now, all Séan wanted to do was be around Mark. He put some serious thought into Mark's declaration as he drifted off to sleep. He exhaled slowly as his breathing relaxed, all thoughts about earlier fading away. Before he fell asleep, he muttered words in response that he didn't realize he was saying.

"I love ye too... _"_ He said.  _I hope._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! In the next chapter we see a bit more of Jack's anxiety come into play because of the confession and the comments on his brand new video! Stay tuned. Swear the title will be really cute at the end and not just some vague thing.


	10. Panic Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ya remember that angst i told you about? Well, this is it. A/N at the end of this chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be the turning point for this story. I think i will end this fic at 20 chapters because....well...i got another idea for a long fic and im excited to start it! Okay, big chapter. Lets go.

Mark had no idea what to do.

  
Jack couldn't breath, and he knew that.

  
Jack also didn't know it was Mark who was holding him.

  
Jack was also saying Mark was the reason for his panic attack.

  
Mark had no idea what to do.

  
"In order to allow oxygen into your passageway, you will need to sit upright." Mark stated, lifting Jack's body up into a sitting position. He began to gasp for air, tears running down his face as he fights for freedom from Mark. Mark knows that Jack isn't afraid of him, nor is he angry with him.

  
Jack is afraid of love.

  
Particularly, _falling_ in love...with Mark.

 

* * *

 

Séan never meant to wake up in a panic.

  
He couldn't breathe, and he wanted to know why.

  
Who was holding him anyways? _Let go._ He thought, but the words wouldn't come out.

"In order to allow oxygen into your passageway..." was all he heard until he began to flail around. He was panicking, this was too much.

  
He had woken up during a panic attack, and the person he was panicking about was helping him. _The android, Séan. He's not real._

 

He felt himself being sat up, he never knew he was still lying down. He was gasping for air, words intelligible and tears ripping from blue eyes. He was a _mess_. Why did Mark love him again? What if he didn't?

Oh no. He had told Mark he loved him. Was it true though? _Did_ he love Mark? He'd only known him for two days. Then again, he was gorgeous, strong, loving, sweet, everything Sèan wanted and more. _He was programmed to be a spouse, Séan. **YOUR** spouse._ His breathing was shallow again. He wasn't afraid of Mark, though, nor was he angry with him.

  
He was angry with himself, and afraid to love.

  
Particularly, _falling_ in love...with Mark.

* * *

  
A few beats later and Jack was calm. They were staring at each other now, at a loss for words. Mark wanted to help, but he didn't know _how_. He didn't want Jack to hate loving him, but he didn't want to him to be with anyone else either. _He_ wanted Jack, he _needed_ Jack.

  
Jack was the only person he loved.

  
But, instead of voicing the opinion of his human side, he locked eyes with Jack mechanically.

"Are you okay, Jack?"

* * *

 

"Ye." Séan breathed, sniffling lightly as he wiped his eyes of tears. "I'm okay."

  
He wasn't okay, though. He _wanted_ to love Mark, but he didn't want to do it so quickly. He also didn't want to share him with anyone else. He _needed_ Mark. He _wanted_ Mark.

Mark was everything that Séan loved.

But, instead of saying that, he smiled at Mark and squeezed his hand softly.

"I'm sorry."

"Me too, Jack."

Nothing else was said for awhile. It was understood they needed the silence, a pause like a comma. No words were needed, it was all in the aura of the room. The pure feeling of understanding and recognition was intoxicating, and Séan thought he would pass out from it. He wanted to stay there forever, but he knew life had to go on. He let go of Mark, watching as he now waited for his command. It was uncommon for Mark now, to actually be commanded, that it felt...inhumane to do so. So he didn't command him. He took his hand, as if he would any other lover, and led him.

* * *

 

Mark didn't say a word, he wouldn't dare. His intellectual capacity had not developed this far yet. Though he had access to all the information in the universe, Jack was otherworldly. He was perfect, his own ethereal plane.

_Ambrosial._

  
They entered the recording room, air still tense with words left unsaid, and Jack sat down, putting on his headphones. Mark took a seat by the door in his own swivel chair, watching as Jack fell into his normal routine. Mark smiled along, letting the energy from Jack's voice wash over him like a new jolt of electricity. He hummed in the corner as Jack screamed and cursed, it was like music to him.

  
When Jack got done, he turned off his recording and spun around in the chair to face Mark. The air was tense again.  
Jack furrowed his brows and looked at the ground, huffing angrily at it.

"I love you." He said, but Mark didn't dare say it back. He watched as Jack sighed again, his eyes still trained on the ground.

  
"I love you." But Mark wouldn't respond unless Jack made eye contact with him. Jack didn't mean it unless he could look him in the eyes.

* * *

 

  
To both of their surprise, Séan stood up, walking over to Mark and standing in front of him, eyes locked onto something behind him. Mark stood to meet his gaze, only a couple inches taller, and awaited his command. Séan looked in Mark's eyes, smiling at him he licked his lips nervously.

"Mark."

"Yes, Jack?"

"I. Love. You."

"I love you too, Jack."

There was a silence among them, less tense than before, as Séan chose his next command carefully.

"Okay, Google."

He watched as Mark stood to attention.

"Please say your command, Jack."

Séan nodded, taking a deep exhale and locking eyes with Mark yet again.

"Okay, Google. Enable Admin Permissions."

A smile settled onto Mark's face as a familiar blue box appeared from his chest.

"Are you sure you would like to enable admin permissions, Jack? If yes, I will reboot my system to update all features to automatic. This will also delete my secondary objective."

Séan thought again as he raised his index finger slowly, a tear falling from his eyes.

He wasn't sad.

He was _afraid_.

Particularly, falling even _deeper_ in love with Mark.

Nontheless, he hit yes, and took a seat back in his chair as Mark powered off.

He turned back around to edit his video, heart racing with the fear of what he may have done to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a few A/N:
> 
> -uploads will be 12am my time (i live in AR,USA) for ALL STORIES. This includes separate one shots. Ive GOT to get a schedule going or there will be stories all over the damn place. 
> 
> -this story is gonna be extra fluffy now after Mark reboots, and GOD WILL THERE BE SMUT INVOLVED. See ya next chapter!


	11. Dirty Laundry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark wakes up from his reboot and all he wants is to touch Jack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay don't hate me! This only has one chapter left and its so fluffy it reminds me of Chica x.x its literally their wedding day and i dont have anything else after that, so ill be starting a new fic! Read the end notes for more on that but for now SMUTLOL

_**System restart enabled. Process settings switched to automatic. Secondary Objective file deleted.** _

Mark's engine began to whirl again as he rebooted, opening his eyes to an empty recording room. He moved his arms, mouth, and legs, and he blinked. The movements were fluid, not mechanical. _Jack had said yes._ He smiled to himself as he walked downstairs to spot a familiar green tuft of hair at the sink washing up dishes. He slinked behind him, grabbing his waist and kissing his cheek.

"Hey babe." Was his first words, and they felt so comfortable to him. He was as human as he was going to get now. Jack turned to him, placing wet hands on his face with no hesitation.

"Hey yerself. Have a nice nap?" He laughed, and Mark kissed him with fervor and love. When he let go, Jack's eyes fluttered open with shock. "Mmm i'll take that as a yes. Wanna help me wash dishes?"

"If I help you wash dishes, will you come to bed with me afterwards?" Mark smirked, and Jack chuckled as he pecked his lips.

"Sure, of course." He breathed, and Mark let him go to help him with the dishes.

* * *

 

  
"So do ye feel any...different?" Séan asked, handing Mark one if the sudsy plates.

"Not really...I mean...actually being in a relationship is... _new_. I'll still have to research it. But its nice to speak my mind and not sound so...mechanical. Don't worry, I can still malfunction though. " Mark chuckled, and Séan splashed him.

"So what does this make us?" He asked, and Mark shrugged, placing the plate in the dishwasher and reaching for another.

"Well, we were programmed to equate admin permissions with engagement considering our purpose is to be the spouse of our user, but I know how talking about that makes you feel..."

"Eh. S'not so bad." Séan replied, his mind racing with the idea of being engaged just after a month of having Mark. "I set up an appointment while ye were rebooting, m'hopin' I can get a prescription to calm down my anxiety so th' attacks don't happen often. It'll take gettin' used to tho...bein' together."

"Will it really be any different, though? I mean....we've really been acting like a couple since day one." Mark pointed out, and Séan nodded in agreement.

"True but...t'at was mostly you, and it didn't have a name fer it. Datin' and engaged are very different. _Shit_. Felix is gonna freak."

Mark laughed and nodded, grabbing the last plate out of Séan's hand to rinse it. "Maybe. But what if we break it to him gently? Maybe even your fans will understand that way."

Séan made a thoughtful face then chuckled. "Yeah, cause makin' a video introducin' ye a month ago didn't cause a frenzy."

"Well, you have me, all of me this time. It won't be so bad, right?"

Séan smiled as he let the water out of the sink to face his fiancé. "Yeah. That's tr- _hey_!"

* * *

 

Mark smiled as Jack squeaked when he lifted him off the ground. "What? You said if I helped you you'd come up to bed with me? Jack, I've been holding in sexual frustration for nearing _2 months_ now." He pouted, and Jack just kissed him.

"Alright alright, up we go then! Ye gonna ravish me, big boy?" Jack laughed, and Mark groaned.

"You're so odd but so cute, stop that."

"I mean I _did_ agree to marry an android i bought online." Jack shot back, and Mark had to agree with him on that. He carried him up the stairs, laying him on the bed softly as he hovered over him.

"True, but, it's all because you love me, right?"

Jack smiled under him as he nodded. "That's true. I do love you."

And that's all Mark needed to hear. He began his assault on Jack's neck, using his moans and mewls as cues to find the right spots. A deep groan occured when he bit down lightly on his pulse point, and Mark smiled as he licked it. As much as he loved making Jack writhe beneath him, he missed seeing his face, so he kissed him again, rolling his hips down gently.

"Mmm, Mark. Pants. Off."

Mark laughed as he shimmied out of them without getting off of Jack. "Okay, Jack." He said teasingly as he continued to exploring his mouth. His hands ran up and down the length of Jack's lithe body, drawing all sorts of gorgeous noises from the man under him. He used the hand that wasn't holding him up to pull down Jack's shorts, exposing even more soft skin to touch. He kissed his way down his fiancé's body until he reached those hips he'd been longing for again since the second day he knew Jack. He kissed all over them, then gripped Jack's cock, earning a small gasp from him.

" _Mark..._ " He whispered, body blushing hard.

"Yes Jack?" He said, tongue giving Jack's head small kitten licks.

"I- _ah_ -ye need ta- _ffffuck..._ " Jack sighed, his words lost as Mark engulfs Jack's cock with his mouth. He hummed around it as Jack wiggled and moaned, gripping the sheets beneath them.

* * *

 

"Mark, _Mark_ just like that.... _oh god..._ " Séan said, thrusting eagerly into Mark's mouth. "Yer _fingers_ ,use- _ugh_ -use yer _fingers_ Mark..."

He watched as Mark let go with a pop and looked up at him. "Do you have lube, Jack?"

Séan quickly nodded, pointing towards the drawer next to them. Mark grabbed it quickly, putting a generous amount on his fingers and setting it down. He returned to his post, leaving kisses and bites on his way back down, and circled Séan's hole with his index finger. He looked up at Séan for approval, and Séan nodded.

He slipped his cock back into his throat to distract from his finger and Séan nearly _screamed_ from the overwhelming sensations. Mark fucked him slowly with a finger as he deepthroated him, and Séan knew he wouldn't survive this.

Soon Mark entered a second finger, pressing down on his prostate in the process, and Séan thrusted again into his throat. " _Ffffuck_ Mark I **can't**..." He spoke as Mark did the same motion, causing Séan to explode in his mouth. He continued to fuck Séan through his orgasm with his fingers, swallowing every drop he had to give. When Séan was done he motioned for Mark to come up where he was, and Mark obliged.

"Was that good?" Mark smirked, and Séan nodded eagerly as he kissed Mark harshly.

"Amazing...want me to show you?" Séan breathed, and Mark raised an eyebrow.

"If you're up for it darling. I won't for-" Séan cut him off with a fresh kiss, his hands roaming down to Mark's cock, preparing to give him the ride of his life.

"We're gonna have to wash after this..." Séan said, and Mark just smiled against his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this chapter! Like i said the next one will be fluff on their wedding day. But! My next long fic will be strictly platonic, as i am no longer going to be writing them as a couple. But itll still be pretty fun to write and there will still be a shit ton of cuteness. See ya at 12am for the grand finale!


	12. Wedding Preparations (12 months later)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final fluffy chapter to this final fluffy fic! Thank you guys so much, you earned a good ending!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOD AM SO SAD THIS IS OVER BUT THANK YOU GUYS FOR READING! A/N AT THE END! Enjoy!

  
"Maaaaaark!" Séan screams from the shower, frowning wholeheartedly. He heard heavy footsteps, followed by smaller, lighter footsteps, sighing as he figured their dog, Chica, was following Mark.

"Jack? Are you okay?" Mark yells, then he spots Séan, eyes squinted, leaning out of the shower.

"Ye m'fine. But, will ye wash my hair? It's soothin' when ye do it." He heard Mark laugh, then Chica borf as Mark walked towards him.

"Christ honey you scared me. Sure, I'll wash your hair. Chica, down!" Mark fanned at the dog, watching as she whines and puts her paws back on the ground. "Are you stressing again?" He asks Séan, slipping out of his shirt and sweats to join him in the shower.

No matter how long Séan knew Mark, that body would always astonish him. How did he get so lucky? Oh wait, Mark was _probably_ talking to him.

"-to start listening to me more Jack." He heard, and his head snapped up to see Mark staring at him smugly.

"What?"

Mark laughed at him and held onto the outside rail to get into the shower, being careful not to knock Séan over. "I said, have you been taking your pills? I've told you before that things will be fine, you need to start listening to me more. Which, it's clear to me you look more than you listen." He said, grabbing the shampoo and pouring it on his hand.

"Yes _ma_ , I've been takin' th' damn drugs. And I _know_ things will be fine but, what if th' cake doesn't show on time? What if my tux rips? What if-" Séan sighs as Mark begins to massage his scalp slowly, letting each strand of green hair slip through his fingers. The soft sound of Chica's breathing mixed with the paced water of the shower was helping relax him.

"What if everything is _perfect_? What if, today, we get to have the time of our lives, and everyone has fun? Do you ever just look at the bright side babe?"

Séan sighs, relaxing onto Mark's chest. "Yer right love, m'sorry."

"Don't be sorry just, be happy okay? Only happy tears today right?"

"Yeah, happy tears." Séan said, listening to the quiet hum of Mark's mechanisms. "I still don't get how yer not fuckin' up in th' water."

* * *

 

Mark stopped massaging his scalp to look at him with a laugh. "Jack, how would I have washed dishes if I couldn't be in water? That doesn't make sense, honey."

"Oh ye! Shut up ye bastard and finish with my hair." Jack replied, no malice in his voice.

"Yes, _Dear_. Of course, _Dear_. Anything you ask, _Dear_." Mark mocked, and Jack huffed in front of him.

"Yer such a sarcastic bot."

"I know, my mouth is pretty... _talented_." Mark chuckled at the way Jack flushed red.

"No flirtin' in th' shower! I'll get Chica on ye!"

The dog in question raised her head at the mention of her name, making the soon to be newlyweds laugh.

"Fine, fine. How about you rinse your hair out and I'll blow it dry for you when you're done with your shower? Then we need to get ready to go to the venue. Okay slow poke?" Mark asked, making his point by poking his fiancé in the side.

"Okay! Jesus get out already yer distractin' me."

Mark gave him an over exaggerated kiss on the cheek and tried to exit the shower gracefully.

 _Tried_ being the key word.

Instead, he stumbled a bit, mumbling a 'shut up' to his giggling fiancé.

 

*********

  
"Knock knock!" Mark said, opening the door to see Felix and Robin trying to help Jack get himself in order.

"You're not supposed to see the bride before the wedding, bro!" Felix yelled, and Jack pouted.

"M'not a bride! Mark's th' one with the housewife tendencies."

"Whatever you say honey. I only came to tell you you look handsome."

"Ye didn't even know what I looked like!"

Mark smiled at him, winking as he went to close the door again. "I didn't have to. You always look like that. See you guys in -"

"Mark! Get back here and let us fix that tie!" He heard one of his new friends, Ethan say.

"In thirty?" He finished, rolling his eyes as Jack blushed and giggled.

"Get outta here ye menace. I love ye."

"Love you too babe."

" **Mark!?** "

"Gotta go!" He said as he slammed the door.

* * *

 

Séan just laughed at the silliness that was his fiancé.

Soon, they were standing face to face at the altar, holding hands, saying vows to each other like they'd been born to do it.

  
Which, in Séan's case, he guessed Mark _kinda_ was.

"You may now kiss the groom!" The priest said, and Séan grabbed Mark by his shoulders and pulled him into a quick, sloppy kiss as the crowd roared.

"Encore!" Robin said, and Felix was screaming next to Marzia, who looked less than impressed with his actions.

The wedding reception was amazing, especially with so many people (and a favorite canine) present to support them.

* * *

 

So many "congratulations" were thrown around, so many happy people, especially Jack.

Mark thought Jack looked the best when he was beaming, laughing loud and proud of himself. He was gorgeous. _Ambrosial._

* * *

  
Séan could call himself proud to be so happy, but he was more proud of the person who had _made_ him so happy. He could stand there all day, watching Mark brag about him, lavishing him with stolen kisses and compliments, and never get tired of it. He guessed, in the end, both he and Mark were _pretty_ selfish machines.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this concludes Selfish Machines! Did you like my corny ending? I bet not ;-) A/N
> 
> Im writing another fanfic! It will be called En Memorandum and the first chapter is up right now! So you should totally go read it! Thanks so much for sticking by me with this fic, it was a joy to write. Feel free to use any of my fics as inspiration but dont forget to tag me! Goodnight guys! Tata!


	13. ***LORE CHAPTER***

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lore chapter for this fic ;-) tying up some l00se ends ;-)

Hai! Pixel here :3 so, here are some things that may have not been so clear in this series that ive seen brought up in the comments!

 

-there are many lines of androids for the google series, this being a companionbot, one that is to simulate non platonic love and affection to its owner. 

-they do have dates and logos on them! Upper back thigh. They are marked like this because they are designed to fit into society, looking as human as possible. 

-Googleplier, while not the only android, is the first of its kind. It is the only android in the companionbot line to travel overseas :)

-Mark doesnt turn human. He just becomes more human as he learns and grows, like a real person! :)

-fun fact: Mark's body parts are adaptable, meaning he can simulate either gender for his companion. 

 

If theres anything else you wanna know, leave it in the comments!

 

Tata!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! This was originally gonna be a one shot but i figured i'd want constant feedback.


End file.
